


all we know is falling

by ellethebelle



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 1990s, 2000s, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - 2000s, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, New York City, single parent calum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellethebelle/pseuds/ellethebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"People aren't accepting, you know. You can't just kiss me in front of our work building, we'll get fired." Calum huffed, trying to hide his smile.</p><p>"Well, I love you, and nothing's going to change that; and I'm the boss. I can't fire myself. And plus, it's the year 2000. We've got nothing to lose, it's the 21st century." Ashton replied, leaning down for another kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all we know is falling

Ashton peeked around the corner, catching a glimpse of a head of dark brown hair. The person turned his way, and he ducked back behind the electric guitar display.

"Calum, can you sing me another song ?" The guy had come in with a little girl about six years old. He nodded, smiling down at her. He fingered the bass in his hands, playing the bass line of 'All The Small Things' by Blink-182.

"What did you think pumpkin ?" he asked, setting the bass back onto the rack.

"That was really pretty. Why can't we take it home ? Please, Callie ? I want you to play more songs." Callie. Interesting name, interesting person.

"I already told you Maddie. We don't have enough money for it. But I promise you, when we do get enough money after I start my new job, I'll buy it. And I might even teach you to play too."

Her eyes went wide, surprised. "Really ? You'll teach me to play pretty music just like you ?" she gasped, bright blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

Callie smiled. "Just like me." he promised, reaching for her hand. Another bass caught his attention, and he gazed at it. Ashton was so involved in staring at Callie that he didn't notice Maddie walk around the guitar display he was (hiding) behind and approach him.

"Excuse me mister ? Can you buy us the bass ? Callie said we couldn't get it now but he'll give you pay backs when he gets his new job, I promise. Can you get it for us ?" she asked, peering up at him with bright blue puppy eyes.

"If your dad's ok with it, I'll-"

Callie walked up to them then, tan face going red at the sight of Ashton. "-I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching her and she just .. I'm so sorry for any trouble she caused."

"Oh no, it's fine. She just asked me about the bass."

"So will you buy it for us ?" she asked again.

"Maddie !" he explained, exasperated and deep red. "You shouldn't ask people to buy things for you, especially strangers."

"I'll buy it."

'W-what ?"

"I'll buy it for you, it's no big deal. I've got money to throw away."

"Y-you can't, it's over a thousand dollars."

"Like I said, I've got money to throw away." Ashton replied, reaching to get the bass down from the display and flagging down a clerk.

"But you can spend it somewhere else, I mean, there's TVs and stereos that you could spend half-"

"Do you want it ?" he interrupted, staring Callie dead in the eye. 

"What ?"

"Do you want the bass ?" he repeated.

"Yes, but you can't buy it for-"

"Good, it's settled. What's your name by the way ? I don't give out favors to strangers." Ashton joked, holding his hand out.

"I'm Calum." he introduced, taking Ashton's hand in his own.

"Ashton." They stared at each other for a moment, before Calum looked down shyly and blushed. Maddie tugged on his sleeve, eager to move on.

"Can we buy it now ?"

*

"Thank you so much, it really means a lot to me." Calum rushed, his hands carefully tracing over the guitar.

"It's no big deal." Ashton replied, smiling widely and revealing dimples that Calum definitely did _not_ find attractive.

"So how can I contact you ? Y'know, to pay you back and all." Calum added, embarrassed.

"I'll give you my number," Ashton suggested, picking up a scrap piece of paper from the counter in the front of the store. He wrote it down quickly, giving the paper to Calum. "You can call me just whenever."

"Will do. Thanks so much Ashton." Calum smiled, and Ashton's heart didn't _immediately_ warm. It did _not_.


End file.
